Sleep Strategies
by lawlietfan347
Summary: It hadn't been that long since L and Light had been chained together and at this point Light is willing to do ANYTHING for a good night's sleep. LEMON and a bit of S&M, kids stay away please!


**Sleep Strategies **

**Ok so hey, it's me again, after seeing that some people liked my first yaoi story, I thought I might stretch out and write something a bit kinkier than last time. This one isn't so lovey-dovey (well except at the end but not really). It's LxLight, with L as seme, yeah L gets into the whole master/slave thing, he has a bit of a hidden S&M thing going on, riding crop involved, you've been warned lol. I've never written something like this so reviews/criticism (flames aren't as appreciated but if you do feel the need to, type away.) Umm, rated M for obvious reasons, kids stay away pleeeeeeeease, and I hope you enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DEATH NOTE. AT ALL. NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DID.**

**Warning (if you didn't see it in the above paragraph): This is yaoi. Which is boyxboy. As in gay sex and whatnot. There. So if you don't like that kind of stuff, then why did you even click on this fanfiction? And if you're young, yeah, please turn back. Now. Thanks! ^_^ **

**3,**

**~Lawlietfan347 **

**Enough with all the boring shit, onto the story shall we?**

**

* * *

**Being chained to someone for an extended period of time could be pretty goddamn irritating. Especially if that person happened to be a panda-faced insomniac who never seemed to sleep. Ever. Light growled and tried to bury his head into his pillow as the detective know as L kept on typing on his laptop. No matter how hard he tried, the sound of ticking keys had engraved itself into his brain.

"Uuuggh, Ryuzaki, would you please. Just put the damn laptop away and sleep?" he groaned. Ryuzaki made no attempt to stop working.

"Kira doesn't rest, Light-kun, and neither do I." he replied without turning to the teen. _Well he would rest,_ Light thought, _if you would let him fucking sleep!_ He took his pillow and put it on top of his face, groaning into it. Ryuzaki smirked to himself and deliberately typed a little louder, just to get to the younger boy.

"Ryuzaki, I know you're doing that on purpose." Light hissed, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"Doing what on purpose, Light-kun?" L replied innocently. Light knew that this argument was going to go nowhere. This had been going on for days, Light had tried everything: begging, pleading, whining, even drugging the man's coffee, which had upped his Kira percentages by 5%. Nothing worked! By now Light was ready to do anything, so long as he could get more than 2 hours of sleep a night.

_Hmm. There is one thing I haven't tried yet… _Light let out a silent breath and crawled from his side of the bed to Ryuzaki's side. His back was to Light so the teen had the element of surprise on his side. Light wrapped his arms around the detective's slender waist, earning a small squeak of astonishment from the elder man.

"…Light-kun? What exactly are you doing?" he asked. Light chuckled darkly and planted a kiss on the man's neck. Ryuzaki shivered and finally turned his head toward Light.

"Is this all part of Light-kun's plan to try and seduce me in order for him to sleep?" he asked suspiciously. _Sounds something very Kira-like. _He added to himself. Light let his lips graze Ryuzaki's.

"Is it working?" he whispered huskily, letting his hands roam up the detective's chest through his shirt, making the detective shudder. Suddenly without warning, Ryuzaki turned fully towards Light and launched himself at the teen, pinning him down on the bed, earning a surprised yelp from the younger boy.

"Well. Since Light-kun insists on distracting me from my work, the only thing I can do is appease Light-kun so I can get back to said work. But before we do anything, I believe a punishment is in order." He panted. Light smirked, knowing he had won and was on his way to a good night's rest. Boy was he dead wrong. Ryuzaki shoved Light off the bed, leaving him a dazed heap.

"R-ryuzaki? What the hell was that? What are you—" before he could finish the statement, Ryuzaki was knelt beside the teen, pulling Light's head up roughly by a fistful of hair; Light drew in a sharp breath, hissing at the pain, but Ryuzaki ignored it.

"You," he growled into Light's ear, "are going to be my slave. From now until I'm done with you, Light-kun shall refer to me as either sempai or master understand?" He kissed Light's nose. Light could feel his face getting hotter and hotter but he nodded slightly.

"Yes." He grunted in pain, handcuffs digging painfully into his wrists behind his back. Ryuzaki yanked harder on Light's hair.

"Yes, what?" he whispered, causing Light to let out a guttural moan.

"Yes…master." He gasped out. Ryuzaki released Light's head and swiftly unlocked the handcuffs, standing over Light.

"Strip, now." He commanded forcefully, his gray eyes smoldering as he waited for Light to comply. Even though his scalp was sore, Light couldn't help the blush that found its way to his cheeks as he began shedding his clothes. Night shirt, revealing his golden toned chest, pajama pants, then finally with only slight hesitation, his underwear slipped down his legs and pool at his ankles before kicking them off. He suddenly felt vulnerable as he let the detective's gaze rake over his well-developed chest, moving downwards with a predatory glint in his usually expressionless eyes. Light whimpered, trying to cover himself up a little, but his master wouldn't have that. Ryuzaki smirked and lunged at Light, hungrily attacking his neck with nips and rough kisses. His hands roamed over the teen's body, going wherever they wished. Light couldn't do anything but submit, moans and whimpers pouring from his mouth as Ryuzaki's mouth kissed lower and lower down his chest.

_What is wrong with me?_ Light thought, _I'm moaning like some gutter slut. I feel like one too... _That was the last coherent thought he had when Ryuzaki's hand found his painfully hard member, making Light gasp out loud. Ryuzaki chuckled and gave it a slight squeeze, keeping constant eye contact with Light as he lead a trail of kisses down the teen's stomach, blowing a warm breath on Light's defined abs, making the boy shiver with need. He crept farther south, stopping short at Light's hips, using his tongue to trace a horizontal line from one hip to the other, earning a pleading mewl from the teen, making Ryuzaki's own length twitch.

"Pleeease, s-sempai, I need you to…" His sentence tapered off into a pant, causing Ryuzaki to halt his activities.

"What would you like me to do, Light-kun? I won't know unless you tell me." He hummed against Light's hip, making him throw his head back, a thin whine finding its way through his clenched teeth. Ryuzaki waited for Light to reply, kneading his thumb on the head of the teens cock. Light bucked his hips upward with a yelp.

"I want you to suck me off, master, please I need you!" he said in a flurry of words, screwing his eyes shut. Ryuzaki bit his lip, seeing the absolute submission on Light's face was almost too much. He needed to regain his control over the situation quickly.

"Alright." he said, standing up so that he was eye level with the teen. "But before I give you what you want, you must serve your master." He let out a seductive predatory growl, shedding his clothes quickly, throwing them to an unknown corner of the room. "On your knees." He barked. Light dropped to his knees, letting out a small whimper. He never thought of himself as an S&M type of person but he loved the way Ryuzaki was acting, treating him like a slave. His cheeks flamed red as he came face to face with nine and a half inches of perfect flesh. L bent down and yanked Light up again by a fistful of his hair, pulling him even closer.

"You've been a very naughty boy Light-kun; I need to punish you." He hissed, nipping the boy's ear, making him shudder with need.

"Y-yes sempai, punish me as you see fit." He whispered, his voice jumping an octave at the pain in his scalp. Ryuzaki grinned.

"Good." And with that, he roughly guided Light's face to his length. "Suck." He commanded simply. Light then proceeded licking the throbbing member before taking the head of L's penis into the hot confines of his mouth making the usually calm detective moan aloud in approval. Light slowly took the member into his mouth, rubbing his tongue along the underside as it went deeper and _deeper_. The teen fought the urge to gag around the long, hard, throbbing length that was brushing against the back of his throat. L threw his head back, a guttural moan escaping his throat. Light ran his hands up and down the detective's pale inner thighs, trying to make the most of this situation when Ryuzaki was the most vulnerable. Light took L's cock out of his mouth with a slight popping sound.

"Oh L, you taste so delicious, I want to feel you rock hard cock pounding my ass from behind." He moaned out, forgetting the master or sempai. Ryuzaki let the slightest whimper rumble in his throat.

"Don't tease me, Light-kun." He growled, almost reaching down to give Light a sharp slap across the face. Light chuckled inwardly, continuing to ravage L's length with licks and kisses. After a few minutes, L's legs began to quiver, heat pooling in his lower abdomen. He threw his head back, parting his lips in a silent scream as he came hard into Light's mouth without warning. Light drank all of the detective's seed down easily, savoring the sweet taste on his tongue.

"You taste even better than I imagined sempai." Light purred, giving l's cock one more lick. Ryuzaki chuckled softly, breathing hard.

"Now that you've pleased me, I suppose it's time to help you out…" he murmured as if doing Light some sort of favor. "Would you like that?"

"Oh yes please master, use me for whatever you want." Light breathed out, a blush creeping into his face.

"Now, on the bed, on your hands and knees, ass is in the air, on full display, for me." L whispered hotly next to Light's ear making the brown haired teen gasp in arousal. Light loved it when L, the legendary detective, talked dirty.

Light did as ordered and scrambling onto the bed on all fours, his ass sticking up in the air. The teen heard L's footsteps getting closer and closer.

"Light-kun has been such a naughty boy; he needs to be taught a lesson." L murmured, his voice laced with lust. He gave Light an experimental smack on the ass, making the boy gasp in surprise. He moaned, his eyebrows furrowing together. _Why am I finding this so arousing? _Light thought, reprimanding himself silently. _But it feels so go—Ah! _Light let out a feminine squeak when he felt something thinner and harder strike his backside.

"What the hell was that Ryuzaki?" he asked, glancing behind him. There was something in the detective's hand. It was thin and long, leather by its appearance. L was holding it by a small handle at one end. It was a…riding crop? "W-why do you have a riding crop Ryuzaki?" his lower right eyelid twitched slightly. The detective obviously had some hidden S&M issue.

"No reason." He answered, striking the teens tan butt particularly hard, making Light hiss and arch his back involuntarily. L chuckled at the response, abandoning the crop, dropping it on the carpet. He crawled onto the bed, running his spidery fingers along Light's spine, making the boy shudder with need. L pursed his lips, thinking of what to do next. There was a plethora of ideas that were tumbling inside his brain, but one in particular stood out immediately.

"Turn around and face me, Light-kun." He murmured huskily. Light did what he was told, a quizzical look on his face. Did Ryuzaki want him to suck him off again? He cocked an eyebrow as he watched the detective run a hand up his own body in a very erotic way, never taking his eyes off Light. He let his hand explore his slender frame, finding its way to his nipple. He tweaked it, throwing his head back in pleasure and letting out a low moan. This made Light's cock twitch and get harder if that was even possible. Seeing the great detective L pleasure himself was something that just didn't compute in Light's brain. L was usually expressionless and distant, a smirk or miniscule smile graced his features on occasion. His voice was monotone and sounded bored, but now there were sexy mewls and moans pouring from his mouth. Seeing the detective so out of character drove Light wild.

L's hand that wasn't fondling his nipple had slipped inside his mouth, sucking on two fingers in a slow sensual way. He swirled his tongue around the digits, coating them with saliva. Once they were wet enough, he took them out of his mouth. Light was mimicking the detective's moves, moaning and running his hand over his toned stomach and chest. Ryuzaki chuckled forebodingly, watching the teen for a minute before speaking again.

"Turn back around, Light-kun; I think you're ready now." He said. Light nodded feverishly, turning quickly.

"Please hurry sempai, I need you now." He whined, spreading his legs wider for easier access. Ryuzaki smirked at Light's neediness and decided that enough was enough; it was time for his slave to get some release as well. Climbing onto the bed, he wasted no time, probing the teen's entrance with one of his slick fingers. Light grunted in pain, digging his fingers into the sheets. It was an uncomfortable feeling at first, but he got used to it. He would let Ryuzaki do whatever he wanted. The detective added in the second finger, making the teen cry out, throwing his head back.

"It hurts sempai!" He whimpered. L nodded sympathetically.

"I know baby, just wait a little longer, it'll start to feel better I promise." He whispered, using his fingers to scissor the boy. Light buried his head in the sheets, muffling his groans. _It hurts now, but I'm sure it'll pay off soon. Once we get going, it'll feel better then I can finally get a well needed rest._ Light thought, bringing back his actual motive for starting this. Before he could get another coherent though in his head, he screamed out as L thrust himself inside the boy, not even letting Light prepare himself. The older man immediately started moving, his thrusts a bit awkward and jerky at first but rougher and more rhythmic as he gained momentum. Tears started forming out of the corners of Light's eyes as he felt L's cock inside him, taking him. It hurt so badly, but Light couldn't help but moan out L's name, wanting it harder and faster with each thrust. He screamed out in pleasure suddenly as he felt L slam into his prostate, making him see stars.

"Ooohh, master hit there again!" he panted, arching his back. The detective grinned sadistically, stopping to reach forward, grabbing a fistful of Light's hair, yanking roughly. He leaned close to the teen's ear, giving it a soft nip.

"Trust me baby, I'm just getting started with you. I'm gonna make you scream my name." he growled softly. Light moaned, succumbing to L's words, ready to accept anything the older man had to give. L took this as a sign to continue, increasing his speed until he could hear the bed creaking under them, slamming into the wall close behind it.

"R-Ryuzaki!" Light yelled, clutching the sheets in his fists. His vision had gone white as the panda faced detective slammed into his prostate again, and again, and again with each thrust.

"L-Light, you n-need to be a bit more quiet unless you w-want Watari to find us." Ryuzaki panted huskily into the teen's ear, reaching around to stroke Light's member, just multiplying the pleasure. Light was whining and squirming like some cheap whore, felt like one too, as Ryuzaki mercilessly pounded his body into the mattress beneath them. It wasn't long until Light could feel the heat pooling in his stomach and intense pleasure rolling through his body in powerful waves. A scream ripped through Light's throat as his earth-shattering orgasm wracked through his body, spurting his seed all over the sheets and Ryuzaki's hand who came inside Light without warning soon following.

He pulled out of the teen, both of them exhausted, their bodies slick with sweat. L attempted to wrap his arms around Light, wanting to cuddle, but the younger boy pushed him away feebly, turning on his side, away from the detective.

"You got what you wanted, now just let me fucking sleep." He muttered through his pillow. L scowled and proceeded to wrap his arms around Light anyways, who was too worn-out to protest. Light could feel himself slipping into sublime unconsciousness when he thought he heard the detective say something. It was exceptionally quiet, almost as if he was speaking to himself.

"I love you, Light Yagami." Light couldn't be sure if he had actually said it or if he was already dreaming, but he couldn't help but smile weakly (even though L couldn't see his face) and whisper

"I love you too, Lawliet."

**How ever did he know his real name? I have no idea. Well? What'd you think? Hate it? R&R would be nice! As I've said, never written something like this. Bear with me. This took me like a week to write, I just kept procrastinating and screwing stuff up, plus I just couldn't think of what to write! But, now it's done and I'm off to write more, improve my yaoi writing, any ideas? Pairing ideas I mean. Ones from DN, Ouran HSHC, or Code Geass are preferred if you have any suggestions. Thanks so much for reading, hope you liked it! **


End file.
